T400
Machine Type 2764, 2765, 2766, 2767, 2768, 2769, 2773, 6473, 6474, 6475, 7417, 7420, 7425, and 7434 Standard Features *One of the following processors: ** Intel® Core™2 Duo processor P8400 (2.26GHz, 3MB L2, 1066MHz FSB, TDP 25W) ** Intel® Core™2 Duo processor P8600 (2.4GHz, 3MB L2, 1066MHz FSB, TDP 25W) ** Intel® Core™2 Duo processor P8700 (2.53GHz, 3MB L2, 1066MHz FSB, TDP 25W) ** Intel® Core™2 Duo processor T9400 (2.53GHz, 6MB L2, 1066MHz FSB, TDP 35W) ** Intel® Core™2 Duo processor P9500 (2.53GHz, 6MB L2, 1066MHz FSB, TDP 25W) ** Intel® Core™2 Duo processor P9550 (2.66GHz, 6MB L2, 1066MHz FSB, TDP 35W) ** Intel® Core™2 Duo processor T9600 (2.8GHz, 6MB L2, 1066MHz FSB, TDP 35W) * One of the following graphics adapter options: ** Intel Graphics Media Accelerator 4500MHD ** Switchable Graphics with Intel GMA 4500MHD and ATI Mobility Radeon HD 3470 (256 MB) * One of the following TFT displays: ** 14.1" TFT display with 1280x800 (WXGA) resolution ** 14.1" TFT display with 1280x800 (WXGA) resolution with LED backlight ** 14.1" TFT display with 1440x900 (WXGA+) resolution ** 14.1" TFT display with 1440x900 (WXGA+) resolution with LED backlight * 2 or 4GB PC3-8500 memory standard, upgradable to 8GB * One of the following storage options: ** 64GB 1.8" SATA SSD ** 80GB 5400rpm 2.5" SATA HDD ** 160GB 5400rpm 2.5" SATA HDD ** 160GB 7200rpm 2.5" SATA HDD ** 200GB 7200rpm 2.5" SATA HDD Available with Full Disk Encryption (FDE) ** 250GB 5400rpm 2.5" SATA HDD ** 320GB 5400rpm 2.5" SATA HDD * Intel Gigabit Ethernet (10/100/1000) PCI-Express * Intel HD Audio with a CX20561 codec * ThinkPad Modem (MDC-3.0, 56kbps HDA) * Serial Ultrabay Slim with one of the following: ** None (empty) **Serial Ultrabay Slim DVD-ROM Drive **Serial Ultrabay Slim CD-RW/DVD combo Drive **Serial Ultrabay Slim DVD Burner **Serial Ultrabay Slim Blu-ray Burner * MiniPCI Express slot 1 with one of the following: ** Intel Wifi Link 5100 (AGN) ** Intel Wifi Link 5300 (AGN) ** Intel WiMAX/WiFi Link 5150 ** Intel WiMAX/WiFi Link 5350 ** ThinkPad 11b/g/n Wireless LAN Mini-PCI Express Adapter II * MiniPCI Express slot 2 with one of the following: ** None (empty, not upgradable) ** None (WWAN upgradable) ** Verizon Mobile Broadband ** AT&T Mobile Broadband with GPS * MiniPCI Express slot 3 with one of the following: ** None (empty, not upgradable) ** Intel® Turbo Memory hard drive cache up to 2GB ** Wireless USB (UWB) * ExpressCard/54 slot * 1 Slot with one of the following: ** 1 CardBus slot (Type 2) ** Lenovo Integrated Smart Card Reader ** 7-in-1 Memory reader (MMC, Memory Stick, Mem Stick Pro, SD, SDHC, XD, XD Type H Memory) * Trusted Computing Group TPM 1.2 * Active Protection System * Integrated Fingerprint Reader on select models * Bluetooth on select models * UltraNav (TrackPoint / Touchpad combo) * Firewire 400 (IEEE1394a) (Ricoh Co Ltd R5C832 IEEE 1394 Controller) * Intel Active Management Technology (AMT) on select models * 1.3MP Integrated camera on select models * Battery ** ThinkPad Battery 33 (4 Cell Lithium-Ion, 14.4 V, 2.6 Amp/Hr) ** ThinkPad Battery 33+ (6 Cell Lithium-Ion, 10.8 V, 5.2 Amp/Hr) ** ThinkPad Battery 33++ (9 Cell Lithium-Ion, 10.8 V, 7.8 Amp/Hr) * Size: ca 13.2" x 9.33" x 1.38" (ca 336mm x 237mm x 35mm) Original OS * Windows Vista Business * Windows Vista Starter * Windows Vista Home Basic * Windows Vista Home Premium * Windows Vista Ultimate * Windows Vista Enterprise * Windows 7 Starter * Windows 7 Home Basic * Windows 7 Home Premium * Windows 7 Ultimate * Windows 7 Enterprise Please note that there is a Windows XP Downgrade CD optionally available for this Laptop